<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five things by Dontbetonit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309439">Five things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontbetonit/pseuds/Dontbetonit'>Dontbetonit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontbetonit/pseuds/Dontbetonit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to replace one cursed app (tumblr) with another (tik tok), and saw lots of people on there do the thing where you ask your other half five questions. So this is the maxel version. </p><p>Comment if you think of other answers!</p><p>RPF = fiction!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel Auriant/Maxence Danet-Fauvel, Maxel;</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First pov: Axel asks, Maxence replies. </p>
<p>A. Five things you like about me<br/>
M. Your eyes. How talented you are. You're funny. How much you care about the people in your life. Your body 😘<br/>
A. Four things I like<br/>
M. Me 🥰. Ouba. Being on stage. Having baths together<br/>
A. Three things I look good in<br/>
M. Me 😈. My clothes. Our bed<br/>
A. Two things I say all the time<br/>
M. "Putain." "Where's my wittle pwincess"<br/>
A. One thing you would change about me<br/>
M. I'd make you see yourself the way I do, the way  everyone else does, and you'd truly understand how amazing you are</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maxence asks</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Second pov: Maxence asks, Axel replies</p><p>M. Five things you like about me<br/>A. Your smile. The way you make me feel. You're smart. How passionate you are. You're a good listener<br/>M. Four things I like<br/>A. Sunday mornings in bed. When I play piano for you. Romance. Spending time together with our families <br/>M. Three things I look good in. <br/>A. Me 😘. The bath. A suit. <br/>M. Two things I say a lot<br/>A. "No Axel, that's not a good idea" 😁. "Do you want to hold my snake" <br/>M. One thing you would change about me<br/>A. Give you more arms so you could hold me more</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>